Enciclopedia de la inmadurez
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: No lo podía creer... ¡Simplemente no lo podía creer! Yu estaba leyendo un libro... ¿¡Ese era el mismo Yu Tendo que conocía? One-shot.


**Konichiwa~! :'D Yo aquí**** con -Otro- un pequeño One-shot de Tsubasa & Yu, por si las dudas, esto no es Yaoi, esta vez solo los puse como hermanos... O por lo menos eso intente (?)... **

* * *

-Tsubasa~- El nombrado no quito la vista de su libro

-¿Qué quieres Yu?-

-¡Acompáñame a jugar!- El pequeño se paro enfrente suyo, con los brazos abiertos esperando a que el mayor dejara a un lado su libro, para cargarlo de caballito y cumplirle todos sus caprichos; lo cual nunca paso

-Estoy ocupado- Dijo ignorando al menor

-¿Eh?- Tendo miro al libro e inflo las mejillas -¿Qué es eso?-

-Un libro- Murmuro sin tomar mucha atención al otro

-¡Ya me di cuenta!- Gruño con ternura, sin embargo el mayor lo siguió ignorando -¡Tsubasa deja eso y vamos a jugar!- El moreno no le puso ni la mínima atención -¡No entiendo que le miras lo divertido a eso!- Silencio… -¡Bien, me voy a jugar con Kenchi!- Se dirigió a la puerta, sacándole su lengua de manera infantil para al fin salir por ella -No sé porque prefiere un libro que a mí- No es que estuviera celoso, es que odiaba ser ignorado

Caminaba tranquilo, habitan tenido que ir a China para tener una batalla amistosa con el equipo Wang Hu Zhong, sin embargo aun tenían una semana libre; cosa que aburría al pequeño. Buscaría algo que hacer para divertirse, ¡Quizás podía ir a molestar a Masamumu!

Entro como Pedro a la habitación del estadounidense.

-¡Hola Masamumu!-

-¡Shhh!- El de cabellos negros le aventó una almohada al más pequeño

El cual iba a regresársela hasta que se fijo lo que tenía en las manos… No lo podía creer ¡Sencillamente no lo podía creer!, lo esperaba de Kenta, Tsubasa, Madoka… ¡Incluso Ginga! ¿Pero Masamune? ¡Eso ni Dios se lo creía!

Kadoya miro la cara sorprendida del menor, luego miro el libro que tenía en manos…

Si señores y señoras, leyeron bien LIBRO, Masamune Kadoya estaba LEYENDO –Algo que no existía en su vocabulario–.

El oji-marrón, sonrió con burla mirando traviesamente al menor, levantando la mano diciéndole que se acercara y que cerrara la puerta.

**~Tsubasa Pov~**

_Esto no está bien… ¡Esto es imposible!_

_Estoy pensando seriamente que le lavaron el cerebro, lo veo y no lo creo… ¡Pero es que nadie lo puede creer!_

_Yu… Ese pequeño niño que desborda energía… ¡Estaba quieto!... ¡Calmado!... ¡Y LEYENDO!_

_Bien, ¿Desde cuándo sabe leer? Pero que tonterías pienso Yu tiene 10 años, es obvio que sabe leer… O eso creo, ¡Como voy a saber yo si nunca lee! Me alegro por él, ya que es la primera vez que le miro interesado en la lectura… Parece que el apocalipsis se acerca…_

_No sé de qué me preocupo tanto es solo Yu… Ah sí, ya recordé, porque ese niño desde que tuvo ese libro –Hace 2 días, para ser exactos– se encerró de su habitación y no ha salido, eso me preocupa bastante, aparte, cada vez que entro a su habitación, nunca me deja ver la portada del libro, este o no leyéndolo, siempre impide que lo lea o si quiera mire. Yu es como mi hermano menor, solo espero que no se esté metiendo en problemas._

**~Fin Tsubasa Pov~**

El moreno toco la puerta de la habitación de Yu, donde escucho un "Adelante". Entro a la habitación y se dio cuenta que el oji-jade hizo lo mismo; escondió el libro debajo de la almohada, dando con seguridad de que no quería que mirara si quiera el color del libro.

Suspiro, ya era hora de poner fin eso.

-Yu- Se acerco al menor con un jugo en mano, el cual el otro lo acepto gustoso

-¿Qué?- No le prestó mucha atención, amaba a Tsubasa por darle ese tipo de cosas, siempre lo consentía y amaba ser consentido

-Se que no es asunto mío, pero, ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?- Fue al grano

-Me lo presto Masamumu- Sonrió inocentemente

Eso alerto a Tsubasa… Era raro que Yu leyera… ¡Y era a un más raro que Kadoya también lo hiciera! Peor a un ¡Pero era peligroso si ese libro le pertenecía a Masamune! Ese chico era un peligro, más no quería que Yu este leyendo cosas para adultos.

-¿De qué trata el libro?- Ahora se encargaría de sacar toda la información al peli-naranja

-Eso es confidencial~- Canturrio -Tsubasa ¿Te puedes ir? Quiero seguir leyendo- Dijo mirando al mayor, el cual lo miro con desconfianza pero aun así obedeció

Okey…. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Al fin pudo sacar a Yu de su habitación, pero siempre llevaba ese libro que no dejaba ver ni la portada, cuando comía leía, cuando se bañaba metía el libro al baño –Obviamente no a la ducha– cerrando con seguro la puerta, cuando beybatallaba lo tenía en brazos y cuando dormía cerraba la llave de su habitación ¡Siempre ocultaba la portada del libro!

Entro al hotel, había pasado tanto tiempo en el parque con su amiga águila –No permitían animales en el hotel; lo cual no le gusto pero tuvo que acceder– que no se percato de la hora, regresando en la noche, mas allá de las 10 pm.

Se dirigió a su habitación –La cual estaba al lado de la de Yu–, noto que la luz de la habitación del dueño de Libra estaba prendida. Suspiro iba noto que no había puesto la cerradura.

-Yu, Ya es hora de que te du… ¿Yu?- Paro cuando noto al pequeño en su cama dormido, abrazando al libro

"_Este es el colmo"_ Aunque sonrió al ver la tierna escena. Se acerco al menor, cuidadosamente le quito los zapatos y su suéter –O como se diga– mostrando su camisa de cuello alto amarillo. Tomo la manta de la cama, tapándolo hasta los brazos, luego miro el libro que tenía en brazos, con mucho cuidado lo agarro, tratando de no despertar al menor, el cual dio unos quejidos, pero rápidamente le dio un oso de peluche gigante entre sus pequeños brazos. Al fin podía ver ese libro que mantuvo a su pequeño tan entretenido.

Era color rojo, mientras que en la parte trasera no había nada, miro a la portada, su mirada se dirigió al título "La enciclopedia de la inmadurez" un goterón salió por su cien. Se había preocupado por nada, aunque en realidad… Algo así esperaba de Masamune y Yu, aunque aun no sabía donde rayos consiguió ese libro el estadounidense, porque después de todo, ¡Era un libro! Quizás tenía dibujos, pero eran en total unas 248 páginas, 200 más de lo que podía esperar que leyera Kadoya.

Sonrió, ahora no tenia de que preocuparse ya que sabía de que trataba el libro. Dejo el libro en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado. Ahora iría preguntar a Masamune de donde saco dinero y donde lo había encontrado. Porque, hasta donde sabe, Kadoya es pobre, y no sabe que es una biblioteca.

* * *

**Por si las dudas, si, si existe ese libro xD En realidad, yo lo tengo. Me lo compraron mis lindos padres... Después de que les roge y les decía que yo necesitaba que tener ese libro xD**

**Por otro lado, si me salio Yaoi lo siento, es la costumbre (?) xDU Bueno, allá cada quien si lo quiere Yaoisar :'3**

**Espero que les haya gustado~, porque yo amo escribir de estos 2 c: ¿Reviews? nwn**


End file.
